


Enough

by ALCzysz17



Series: Smut Week 2018 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comforting turns to smut, Day 1: Getting a little wet, F/M, Hot Spring, Nipple Play, Parentage Reveal, R Plus L Equals J, Sansa POV, Sansa on top, Smut Week Entry, for the win!!, hot spring sex, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Sansa heads to the godswood to think over the reveal of Jon's true parentage, there she finds the object of her thoughts and invites him to relax in the hot spring with her, and one thing leads to another...There were so many uncertain things going on around them. The dragon queen, lack of food, the Night King and wights, and his actual parentage. So many issues that made the next day of their future uncertain, but there was one thing she was more certain about and that was she loved Jon Snow and even if he knew nothing at times, that was one thing she knew that he knew for certain.And that seemed to be enough for him…





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becky217](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky217/gifts).



> My first entry in the smut week this year!! Woot Woot!! I am very satisfied with this entry, I actually intended for it to be modern au in my thoughts, but after reading a few metas on tumblr, I was feeling some sort of way and it became canon of sorts, lol. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Becky217! Whom always has nice words to say about my works, and who I appreciate for letting me know about errors in my writing (cause lord knows I'm no where near perfect) and I am enjoying getting to know! This is for you, sweetness!! ^_~
> 
> Enjoy! ^_~

 

 

The air was blisteringly frigid, the winds blowing icy cold and soft snowflakes. Sansa snuggled further into her cloak as she walked through the godswood. There was a lot on her mind at the moment, the first and foremost being the reveal of Jon’s true parentage. The crestfallen look upon his face as he learned the truth, through her little brother and through the letter that his good friend, Samwell Tarly brought from the Citadel. Sansa had wanted to go to him, to try and soothe the pain he surely must be feeling, but he left before anyone could try.

Arya stated loudly that he would always be their brother regardless, then she was off, stomping her way down the halls in anger before her past made her light-footed and all but disappear. Bran, though emotionless as he was, looked rather perplexed and a bit saddened as well. He looked to Sansa and stated that it needed to be known.

She agreed, but she wasn’t so sure of the timing though.

The dragon queen was occupying one of the larger chambers reserved for guests with her hand, Sansa’s former husband, Tyrion Lannister while her Dothraki and Unsullied army stayed in tents made by the former wildlings of North of the Wall. If not for their knowledge of well-built insulated tents, the army might all have frozen to death already.

Sansa immediately knew that Daenerys Targaryen must never find out about Jon’s true heritage, least she suspects their needing help as a ruse to take the Kingdoms right out from under her. Though polite and kind, Sansa was still warily of her regardless.

She wishes to take my home and make it apart of the Seven Kingdoms, she wishes to downgrade Jon’s given title from King in the North to Warden and she expects us to be happy about that, Sansa thought bitterly as she made her way to the heart tree to gather her thoughts further.

It was hard to like someone who was out to take everything you worked hard for. Her mind went over the food stores again, trying not to flinch at how much Daenerys’ army was eating as they got ready to march forth to the Wall. They were quickly depleting her stores that were so carefully calculated for winter, it was like Daenerys hadn’t thought at all about the hunger of her army or the care. Half of the clothes she and her ladies had sewed and created to keep the men warm through the winter went towards them as they were not properly dressed to handle the northern winters, much less this particular winter.

A throbbing headache was forming in her head. As Sansa approached the heart tree, her eyes drifted to the hot spring nearby, steam wafting off the surface tantalizingly. The thought of taking a dip easily came to mind, the relaxing hot water to ease the strained muscles in her shoulders and back from being hunched over ledgers all day and the stress of all her hard work being taken and not considered for anything than what they could do for the dragon queen’s army. Sansa tried to tell herself not to be so bitter, that Daenerys was settling to help them before taking the throne for herself. Yet the little voice in her head couldn’t help but state that she should help regardless if Daenerys wished to be the queen of all of Westeros, that leaving the North to defend themselves was cruel and inhumane.

More and more the waters became inviting to her eyes.

“Sansa.”

Hearing her name, she turned around to find Jon standing not too far behind her. His eyes darkened and red while the rest of him looked sullen, more so than normal. Sansa licked her lips then pursed them together as she regarded him silently for a moment. His hair was loose, falling in dark, messy curls that framed around his face.

“Jon,” she answered in greeting; finally. He attempted a smile, but it faltered then collapsed under the strain of trying, back into a sullen frown. She hated the way he looked, the way he must feel right now. “Do you wish to be alone here? To think?” she ventured to ask, glancing back at the heart tree then lingering for a moment on the hot spring before coming back to rest on him.

“Aye, I wish to think, but I won’t force you to leave,” Jon said steadily, moving forward to walk past her towards the tree. He came to a stop before it, gazing hard at the carved face that stared openly back.

Sansa felt at a loss as to what to do. She could tell he did not wish to speak about what was discussed earlier, nor would he be open to her badgering him about the dragon queen and the way her army was depleting them of food and home. Honestly, she wanted to both slap him for the anguish and disaster this whole situation brought them and to hug him tightly at the utter loss he must be feeling and identity crisis he clearly was going through. Her eyes drifted back to the hot spring.

It was then an idea formed in her head.

“I don’t know about you, Jon, but I am in need of relaxation and I think you might too.” Jon turned away from the tree to gaze at her questioningly, eyebrow arched upward. Sansa then allowed her eyes to move back towards the hot spring then to him, a smile lifting in the corner of her mouth.

He frowned in thought, following her gaze from the hot spring then back to her. “It’s freezing out,” he started, glancing up at the softly falling snow, “and its not…proper.”

Sansa scoffed, walking towards the tree where she started to unclasp her cloak and hang it on the lowest branch. She could feel Jon’s gaze watching her intensely and for reasons unknown, it brought a strange bubble of excitement in her tummy. She took her long, red hair, loose and free and started to twist it tightly until she could twine it around into a ball at the back of her head, using a tie to keep it pinned there. Glancing over her shoulder, she didn’t miss the way he smiled at her before his eyes averted back to the hot spring. She learned how to do that with her hair because of Jon, watching as he pulled back his. It was harder with her longer, thicker hair, but it worked much the same.

She then started to work at the ties at the back of her dress, simple and easy for her to work herself without any help. Once it was loosened enough, Sansa tugged up the skirts in her hands until she could pull the entire dress over her head, not wishing to let it touch the wet snow on the ground. The blistering cold made her shiver as she tossed the dress on top of her cloak on the branch, so she worked quickly at getting her stockings off, her feet freezing in the snow as she placed her stockings on her dress and her boots beneath where they hung.

When Sansa turned back to the hot spring, she found Jon staring at her openly, his jaw slightly unhinged and eyes wide. Heat burned in her cheeks at the display she left for him in nothing but her white linen shift, there wasn’t even a corset underneath either. Sansa found she had no need for them anymore, she wasn’t trying to impress any high lords and ladies and she felt her comfort came first from now on.

“Do you wish to join me?” Sansa questioned as she moved to the edge of the hot spring. She crouched slightly to dip her toes first, flinching at the sharp contrast of the ice-cold snow to the hot water of the spring. Biting back a whine, Sansa came down to her butt on the ledge, forcing her legs into the spring before allowing the rest of her to slip in.

The hot water felt amazing, rushing away from the cold that had seeped into her skin, even the steam helped to keep the cold air at bay as she slipped down enough to drench her shift in the water. Turning back around, she smiled at the stupefied look on Jon’s face as he stared at her. It was like he had never seen her before and maybe he had more than a right too as well. This was much bolder than Sansa had ever been before, but she was just so cold and tense, and if she were honest, she thought maybe it would entice Jon to join her and relax as well.

They both needed it.

“Well?” she coaxed further, moving to the edge of the spring to gaze up at him, smiling invitingly.

“I-I shouldn’t,” he started as Sansa shook her head, saying, “You should.”

He licked his lips then glanced around the area around them, not many people came out to the heart tree if at all. It was considered sacred Stark territory, so the only people who would dare come here were both of them, Arya and Bran, and at one-point Petyr, but he was gone now. Sansa blinked up at him slowly; her cheeks flushed from the heat of the spring and something more, something that had to do with Jon.

“Please join me,” she whispered, allowing the wind to carry her words up to his ears. Swallowing thickly, Jon sighed with slumped shoulders before walking over to another branch where he unclasped his cloak as well; the one she made for him.

A pleased smile came to her lips as she watched him undress, tugging off his jerkin before pulling his tunic off to reveal his scarred chest. Her breath hitched at the sight, having never witnessed it before, only hearing about it. They looked deadly, especially the mark over his heart. Jon stood there for a moment, seemingly going back and forth over his breeches before he was untying them as well. Sansa quickly looked away as he got down to his smallclothes. She heard him curse at how cold it was before treading back to the hot spring.

She waited until he was slipping into the water to look at him, just barely getting a glimpse of his smallclothes as they disappeared into the water, barely getting a glimpse of the large bulge hidden by his smallclothes. The sigh of relief that Jon released as he sank down to let the water drift over his shoulders made her smile, seeing the way his face lifted in pleasure then relaxed softly in peace warmed her more than the hot water truly could. When his eyes opened again, they immediately connected with hers, locking into place where she felt like he was peering into her very soul at that point.

“Thank you, Sansa,” Jon finally whispered, leaning back against the edge of the hot spring, still staring at her peacefully. She could only smile in reply, drawing her gaze down to the dark water.

They said nothing for a long while, just enjoying the steamy water and the drifting snowflakes. Sansa couldn’t help her mind wandering, jumping from the different issues that she was currently dealing with until they stopped altogether on the issue of Jon and his parentage. Her mind didn’t just stop on the current reveal, no it continued down the train of thought to her recent feelings concerning Jon, feelings that had been troublesome and worrying when he had been her half-brother. Yet now that he was actually her cousin, that wasn’t so much the case.

Sansa opened her eyes to peer over to Jon, his eyes closed with his head tilted back. She watched as little snowflakes touched his cheeks and nose and lips before melting away against the heat of his skin. She felt a throbbing all over her body, all directing downward towards the apex of her thighs. It was strange, relishing the way her body felt when she was near him as opposed to how she had been when she started to realize what it was she had been feeling towards her brother. The prickling of sensations that ran through her when they touched, or when he stared into her eyes with such great emotion. Sansa scarcely knew what to do once she realized the depth of her feelings.

She thought of pray though she knew how little that would help considering she had all but given up her belief in the gods after everything that had happened to her. She also tried willing the feelings away, finding solace in the fact that Jon leaving put up a much-needed distance between them for her to hopefully get over these ill feelings. Yet, here he was, back home and the feelings were still there and possibly had grown stronger in his absence.

Her only saving grace was the mere fact that Bran could see into the past and future as the One-eyed Raven and maester-in-training, Samwell Tarly had paperwork explaining an annulment of Rhaegar’s first marriage to Elia Martell and subsequent marriage to Lyanna Stark. Sansa couldn’t help feeling a sense of relief over this fact as she stared at Jon. Her feelings were much too strong, so strong that she feared she would do the unthinkable if only Jon felt the same way.

And that was what held her back.

She’d heard the rumors about Jon and the dragon queen, rumors of them having a romantic affair during their journey from Dragonstone to the Winterfell. There were even rumors that it was still continuing now though Sansa wasn’t so sure anymore considering the revelation that Daenerys was his aunt through his father’s side. She highly doubted the affair would continue on now, but then again, how could she know? It bugged her more than she wanted to admit, rubbing a rawness inside her that made it hard for her to remain polite to the other woman, to use her courtesy like the shield she had always used it for.

“Stop staring at me,” Jon mumbled, opening his eyes to glance over at her. Sansa felt her face flush as she averted her eyes back to the dark water. “I’m not going to fall apart if that’s what worries you,” he added.

“I didn’t think that to begin with,” she commented with a light shrug, sinking down further into the water until it touched her chin. “But I am worried about you, Jon.”

He sighed deeply, boring it from his chest that slowly expanded above the water before disappearing from her sight once more. His gaze moved back to stare up at the clouded over sky, contemplating her words, perhaps. “All my life, since the day I realized my last name was not Stark, that’s all I ever wanted to be. I always wondered if I had just tried harder, done better than Robb and then maybe father would grant me that wish, to be a true Stark and now…” Jon gave a bark of a laugh that sounded painful to her ears. “Now, I know why he never bothered because I’m not a Stark at all. I’m a Targaryen and damn, does that hurt even worse to say out loud than in my head.”

“But you are a Stark, Jon. Even if it is through your mother, you are one, no matter what,” Sansa assured him, drifting from her side of the hot spring to swim closer to him. Jon snorted at her assuring words, rolling his eyes disdainfully.

“Aye, a Stark on my mother’s side and what does that do for me, Sansa? It changes nothing, if anything, it makes things worse. I almost rather be a Snow than Aegon Targaryen,” he spat out the name like it was poison on his tongue.

Sansa approached Jon from his side, lifting a hand to touch his shoulder, giving him his muscles a squeeze for comfort. “You will always be Jon Snow and you will always be a Stark. The only thing that changes is the fact that you know who your parents are and how you see yourself. Do you want to know what I see?” she asked softly, waiting for him to nod. Jon tilted his head to the side to gaze at her, watching her with his dark eyes before almost reluctantly nodding his head for her to continue.

“I see a man who’s strong, gentle and brave, a man who has always been strong even when in doubt. A man that people follow because they believe in him, a man who cared for me without holding our past against me. That’s what I see in you, Jon, I see a man I love, I…” Sansa swallowed thickly, her heart racing inside her chest as she realized what she had just blurted out. Jon was staring at her with widening eyes and slack-jawed, but there was a clearness in his eyes.

“You…you love me?” he asked slowly, reaching up to place his hand over the top of hers on his shoulder, his roughened fingertips lightly grazing the skin on her hand.

“I do,” Sansa answered croakily, coughing slightly to clear her throat.

“Like a brother,” he continued, his brow coming down over his eyes as a frown twisted his lips downward. She couldn’t stop herself from shaking her head, pressing down her fingers into his shoulder.

“More than a sister should love a brother, actually.” Jon took a deep breath at her admittance, gazing at her in wonder and softness, it did nothing to stop the fast and heavy beating of her heart.

“May-” Jon coughed to clear his throat, emotion making it thick. “May I kiss you?” he asked, drawing his eyes downward to her lips. Sansa released a shaky breath, allowing her eyes to fall down to his plush lips encircled by his beard before she nodded abruptly.

Jon gave her a smile, soft and gentle as he shifted to face her, his hand still on top of hers on his shoulder while his other came to wrap around her waist and tug her closer to him. Sansa shivered at his touch through her shift, licking at her suddenly dry lips in anticipation. They gazed at each other then he was leaning into her, his nose grazing the edge of hers, all while his eyes were glued to her lips. It was a soft touch, plush and pleasant, pressing ever so gently against her lips as though he thought she’d yank herself away from him. The thought never came to her, instead, she pressed closer, molding her lips to his.

A groan escaped his throat, rumbling through his mouth and into hers where Sansa echoed his groan, opening her mouth to entice his mouth to open for her. Jon needed no more invitation than that, tilting his head slightly to the side as his tongue ventured out to meet hers, wrapping and rubbing, a duel between their mouths. Sansa relished the feeling, the zings of pleasure shooting down her spine and nerve endings as they kissed. She brought her free hand up to trace the muscles in his shoulders towards his wet chest, fingering the scarred lines of his betrayal.

How was that her heart could both feel full of pleasure and yet ache at the pain he was feeling?

She found that Jon was sitting on a rock in the water as he pulled her into his lap, her legs drifting over one side as he continued to kiss her. His hands moved up and down her back, feeling as though her shift wasn’t truly there and the thought of tugging it off came to her mind. What would Jon do? Would he flush at her exposed breasts? Would he fondle them, perhaps kiss her nipples until they puckered for more attention? Would he suckle at her breasts like a babe for milk?

Sansa wasn’t sure, but she knew that she wanted to find out, so without further delay, she used the weightlessness of the water to help her tug her shift upwards from her bottom to her waist then she was yanking it up, pulling away from Jon’s lovely kisses to pull the shift over her head and toss it blindly on the snow-covered ground. She heard Jon’s groan, her breasts peeking above the surface of the water where she knew her nipples were poking out for his eyes to see. He groaned her name, swiping his hands up and down her back once more and it was so much better without her shift between them.

His eyes roved over her bared chest, eyeing her supple breasts and pink, puckering nipples. “Please, Jon, I want you to taste them,” Sansa said breathlessly, flushing at her wanton words.

Jon obeyed her want, tilting her backwards to force her breasts above the surface further then the soft feel of his plush lips dancing along the skin of her chest eloped her in unexpected heat between her thighs. His lips pressed kisses into the skin of her breasts, trailing around her protruding nipples that were just begging for his touch, his kiss. It was sweet torture before he closed his lips just around the tip of her breast, suckling so gently and lovingly. Sansa moaned for more, begging him to feast upon her breasts as though they were a meal and Jon was quick to oblige.

The tight suction of his mouth was both pleasurable and painful, his mouth widening to engulf more of her breast where his tongue rubbed and lashed out at her nipple. She whined and moaned, dragging her nails down his bare back, feeling the muscles of his body as he tasted her breasts like she wished him too. When he finally released her breast, Sansa bit down on her bottom lip at the resounding pop then he was moving to her other, suckling just on the tip as he had the first time.

It was during his massive suction of her breast and the lashing his tongue gave her nipple that a curious sensation vibrated through her being. Sansa was uncontrollably shaking in his arms, her mouth hanging open as she all but choked on her moans. Her fingers wove through his loose hair, gripping at the curls and tugging at his scalp, wishing for him to continue. It was when the quivers started to end that she realized he made her peak from tasting her breasts, the realization was shocking, to say the least.

Sansa had never peaked with another and definitely not with Ramsay Bolton. Yet Jon feasting on her breasts triggered a climax she hadn’t known was possible. She tugged at his head, forcing him to pull off her breast and nipple so she could taste his mouth once more, plunging her tongue into his warm cavern to tease and wrestle his tongue. Their mouths were fused together, locked in battle until she pulled away to announce: “I want you, Jon. I want you inside me, I want you to make love to me and show me how it should feel, how it should be done.”

Jon cursed softly, dropping his head into her shoulder and neck to mouth at her skin with her name on his tongue. “I have never wanted a woman as much as I want you, never have I loved a woman as much as I love you,” Jon declared into her skin, pressing kisses up her neck before giving her a lovingly chaste kiss on the lips. “I love you, Sansa Stark. If there is nothing else I am sure of than that is the absolutely only thing I truly know. I love you.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, her hands closing around his cheeks to hold him in place before she pressed a chaste kiss of her own to his lips, repeating: “I love you.”

With her help, Jon managed to tug his smallclothes off, tossing them just as blindly as she had her shift. Sansa took the initiative, grabbing hold of his hot, solid cock, banishing any awful memories of before as she tried her best to enclose her hand around it. He was thicker than she thought, she wondered while moving her hand up and down his shaft, if he’d fit all that well inside her. Much as she hated to remember, Ramsay’s prick was smaller though a tad longer than Jon’s. That also brought on the worry that it might still hurt, that it would always hurt.

Jon touched her cheek, drawing her attention onto him. “We don’t have to, Sansa, if you aren’t ready.” Sansa immediately shook her head, palming the head of his cock and enjoying the way his teeth bit down into his bottom lip as a hiss escaped his tightly clenched mouth.

“I want too, truly, but I…I fear it’ll hurt still,” Sansa admitted sadly, averting her eyes down to the dark water, wishing she could see him, see what she was teasing and touching.

“It should never have hurt at all; I promise if it starts to hurt then we stop. You are in control of what happens, Sansa, you dictate how fast and how slow we go.” Jon’s reassuring words helped to ease the anxiety that was building up inside her chest.

He gave her some direction as she straddled his lap, allowing Jon to finger her cunt before helping to place the head of his cock at her entrance. After that, he placed his hands loosely on her hips and the rest was left to her. Sansa ever so slowly drifted downward, feeling her lower lips open to accommodate his cock’s head, spreading her open as it pushed inside her. She stopped at his head, her hands tightening around his shoulders as she braced herself. It didn’t hurt, it felt strange than anything else and her vague memories did nothing to help soothe her anxiousness, so she instead closed her eyes and thought about the sensations.

Slowly, Sansa trailed down his cock, stopping every so often to adjust and wonder at the feeling. It was solid inside her, making her insides warmer than they had been and there was a pleasant sensation as his cock pushed aside her softer inner muscles to make room for it. She knew Jon was enjoying the feeling of her cunt, the way he was sucking in breath and hissing it through is closed mouth told her as much. Realizing she wasn’t going to feel the pain she once had before, Sansa all but dropped the rest of the way onto his cock, locking him inside her and pressing herself flush against him where they connected.

Jon cursed at the feeling, his fingers digging into her hips. “So good,” he mumbled, opening his eyes to little cracks as he repeated, “so, so good.”

Sansa agreed with that sentiment, finding the feeling of his hot cock inside her oddly soothing in its own right. Experimentally, she shifted her hips about, smiling at the way Jon groaned and tightened his hold on her though that did nothing to stop her movements. Her cunt fluttered around his cock, seemingly producing pleasurable jolts through her nerves. Sansa leaned forward to press a wet kiss to his lips then used the water and her hands on his shoulders to lift herself a little bit before coming down on his cock again. They both moaned at the feeling, gazing heatedly into one another’s eyes.

It wasn’t long before she had a rhythm going, bouncing up and down Jon’s cock with his hands on her hips to help direct her. At least twice she had drifted too far up, losing his cock from the confines of her cunt, but they were quick to realign and start anew. Sansa kissed his lips, his beard along his jawline and his neck, leaving little bite marks on his shoulders and collarbone all while riding his cock as though she were riding a horse. That thought alone made her flush harder than she already was, wondering if she’d be able to ride a horse without thinking of riding Jon ever again.

Possibly not.

Things only got better when Jon started to pump his hips up to meet her downward thrust, producing more pleasurable jolts. It got even better than that when his lips closed around a nipple to suckle and his thumb swiped and circled the little fleshy nub at the top of her cunt. With all the sensations running through her, Sansa wasn’t surprised when she reached her peak rather quickly, shaking at her release while moaning Jon’s name out loud. The graze and following bite of his teeth around her nipple only extended her release, clutching tightly at his head to keep him in place.

“Sansa,” Jon groaned out around her nipple, releasing it to continue, “I’m about to peak.” She ignored his warning, coming down as hard as she could in the water. The thought of him peaking inside her, his seed drenching her soft inner muscles excited her in a way she never thought was possible after her second marriage.

Sansa came to realize she wanted it, she wanted him to peak inside her. She wanted his babies. The revelation made her whimper, clawing her fingers into his hair and down his back, her mouth opening to beg him not to pull out. Jon muttered words into her chest, shaking his head but still, he allowed her to direct their coupling. She heard another warning and ignored it, seating herself until he was bottomed out inside her and clenching her inner muscles until he groaned his release inside her.

He kept mumbling they shouldn’t have, but that didn’t stop his little ruts into her cunt as he worked through his peak. Sansa continued to brush his wild hair, savoring the feel of his thick cock inside her and the warm feeling underneath her skin at the thought of his seed finding root in her womb. When he finally pulled back to look at her, disbelief and confusion in his features, she merely smiled and said, “I love you, Jon Snow.”

There were so many uncertain things going on around them. The dragon queen, lack of food, the Night King and wights, and his actual parentage. So many issues that made the next day of their future uncertain, but there was one thing she was more certain about and that was she loved Jon Snow and even if he knew nothing at times, that was one thing she knew that he knew for certain.

And that seemed to be enough for him…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated before, very happy with this piece as a whole. I hope y'all feel much the same, now I need to go and wrestle with the other prompts cause let me be honest, I have a hard time keeping much focus after getting off work during the week so using my days off is when I tend to getting most of my writing done. Let me know whatcha think!! ^_~


End file.
